This invention relates to an instrument for playing chess games, specifically relates to an instrument for playing chess games and ball games which includes a table.
Most of current instruments for playing jumping chess and ball games only have rather few functions and less combination forms, so they have a narrow application. It is difficult to manufacture products in different sizes with the same design concepts, using the same manufacturing method by resizing. It is difficult to play games on them in the same mode even if they are manufactured. Moreover, it is impossible to play Chinese jumping chess and ball games on a single table.
A billiard table as exemplified in China utility model patent CN2298043Y has rather few functions, in which no round pits or round apertures with a given depth are evenly arranged on the top of the table for positioning balls, so you can only play ball games but can not play Chinese jumping chess on it. Because no enclosure is provided around the table, balls are likely to run out onto ground when you throw them toward the holes or raising them over the table bank toward the holes. This makes it difficult to play games on it on the one hand, on the other hand, this may cause some safety problems. It is almost impossible to play games by throwing balls or raising balls. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the rebounds of the balls and to determine the rebound angles of the balls because the inner wall of the bank is round.
Though a table described in China utility model patent CN2270536Y has a jumping chess board fixed on its back, the problem is that you can""t use the table to play ball games and use the board to play jumping chess at the same time.
In addition, a billiard table disclosed in China utility model patent CN2203171Y has a top panel which can horizontally rotate around its center, but in its embodiments, only a technical scheme in which the table can rotate around a bearing on the table support is disclosed, and the table has only one support point, thus when a player hit a ball with the support of the periphery of the table, the table will tilt to one side, which will make the table and the moving of the balls instable. Moreover, it is impossible to make the table very large. Besides, in the embodiment, the table is rectangular, so it will interfere with player position when it is turned around.
Thus, the object of this invention is to provide a ball table, which can be easily manufactured by resizing without affecting its functions, and can function as a ball table and a chess table, therefore, it has wide application and can provide ease, safety and stability for playing.
This invention provides a technical scheme to implement the object described above:
A ball table includes a bank, a panel and a board, wherein said top panel is disposed on said board, a plurality of round pits are provided in said panel as ball positions, said ball positions are evenly arranged into hexagons layer by layer in said panel, said bank is positioned around said panel and is higher than said panel, a plurality of holes are provided in said bank and said board which is connected to said bank.
In said table, the distances between every two adjacent layers of said ball positions are all the same, and the distances between every two ball positions are all the same, the ball position on one vertex of the inner wall of the bank and its two adjacent ball positions form the vertexes of a equilateral triangle, said ball positions are evenly arranged on the both sides of the midpoint of the line defined by two opposing ball holes, the distances between each two symmetric said ball positions and the center of entry surface of said hole are equal.
In said table, said panel is a horizontal plane layer made of elastic buffer material, and said ball positions are arranged in this plane.
In said table, said panel is a step-like pane and has more than two levels, and the ball positions near inner wall of said bank are higher than the ball positions near the center of said panel, said ball positions are arranged in the step-like panel, said panel is a layer of elastic buffer material, said ball positions are down through holes with straight wall in the layer of elastic material and said board.
In said table, an enclosure is disposed along the outer periphery of said bank, said enclosure has one or more layers, the top of said enclosure is a horizontal plane or a inclined plane inclining from inner to outer.
In said table, said enclosure has an upper layer enclosure and a lower layer enclosure, and the upper layer enclosure is wider than the lower layer enclosure, the inner wall of said upper layer enclosure is an inclined plane which tapers in width from top to bottom, a plurality of target areas indicating signs are fixed or engraved on the lower layer enclosure.
In said table, the outer wall of the enclosure is a circle or a polygon which has more than six sides, the inner wall of said enclosure is a circle or a dodecagon, the inner wall of said bank is a hexagon.
In said table, a table support is mounted under said board, a revolving disk is mounted between said board and said table support.
In said table, there are three parallel lines between every two most outer ball positions near said bank, the distance between said two ball positions is twice as much as the interval between said parallel lines connecting the ball positions.
In said table, said bank and said board is a integral, said holes include curved belly surface and curved entry surface, the holes has a small inlet and a large belly, said curved belly surface and curved entry surface are formed respectively of circular surfaces with different radii, said curved belly surface converges to said curved entry surface smoothly.
1. Not only a bank and holes but also a plurality of ball positions are configured in said table which are round pits or round holes with given depth and are evenly arranged into concentric hexagons, so the table has multiple functions. It can be used to play jumping chess games and playing ball games at the same time. Moreover, it allows more ball-hitting techniques, and makes simple jumping chess games more varied.
2. An enclosure is positioned along the periphery of the bank, it can substantially prevent the balls fallen on the bank from moving out of the table, this can facilitate throwing or raising ball.
3. Chessmen for almost all chess games except marble-jumping chess men are not spherical, and chessman positions are printed on a plane, so you can""t play ball games on it. Prior chess table for marble-jumping chess has no bank which is needed to play ball games. Prior chess table for marble-jumping chess is hexangular, and it is hard to hit balls if a bank is disposed along the periphery of the hexangular chess table. According to the present invention, a bank is disposed around the hexagonal panel, such that the angles formed by the inner walls of the bank are obtuse but not acute, the number of the inner walls of the table bank is decreased. Ball positions 1 are arranged into hexagon layer by layer, this makes the area of the chess table increased by ⅓ than that of a hexangular table.
4. The outer periphery of the enclosure is a circle or a polygon which has more than six sides, this facilitates the rotating of the table and reduces the travel distance around the table with respect to a rectangular rotating ball table described in patent CN2203171Y, this can also speed up the games played by more than 3 players even if the table does not rotate. The inner walls of the bank define an equilateral hexagon, this makes it easier to hit rebounding balls than in a table with a circular inner wall of the table bank.
5. With ball positions evenly arranged layer by layer, the player can aim at a ball according to or with reference to a line linking two ball positions.
6. With ball positions evenly arranged layer by layer, regardless of the direction in which a ball moves, as long as you hit the ball with the same force and in the same way, the moving direction of the ball will be the same.
7. With ball positions evenly arranged layer by layer, you can hit balls and play gobang on the table, using balls you can also make up words or set up 3-D figures on it, so the table has many functions. When you only play jumping chess on the table its chess board and chessmen will be larger than traditional ones, and you will have more fun.
8. With the ball positions arranged all over the table or in a series of step-like planes, you need to overcome the resistant force a ball position exerted on the ball, when you hit the ball, this needs more techniques of hitting ball and you will have more fun.
9. With the ball positions arranged all over the table, the ball will change its moving direction once or many times unexpectedly because of continuous resistance to the ball, this makes games surprisingly enjoyable.
10. The ball positions 1 are pits with right wall, the angle formed by the wall of a pit and the panel 11 is a right angle, because right angle wall inlet has less resistance to the balls than rounded one, so it is easier to hit balls.
11. A rotating disk is disposed under the table, this makes it more stable during rotating the rotating disk than the table described in patent CN2203171Y which has a bearing disposed under it, so using the present table the player can rotate the table to a convenient position, and when the table is near a wall of a room or the player plays in a seat, space can be saved.
12. Because balls are positioned on ball positions defined by round pits, to some extent, the balls can maintain at their positions even if the table is tilted or vibrating, so the table can be used in a moving train.
13. The holes in a small-sized ball table are not holes through table board, so the ball table can be used as a common table when it is turned over, or it can be formed as a double side ball table, for example, the other side can be a billiard table.
Using above ball table, players can determine playing method freely according to the specific configuration of the table and ball moving rules during playing a game, this provides more fun and competition.
During playing a game, according to playing rules, each player moves his/her same-colored balls from start area to target area, and players can use a skipping ball, such as jumping chess, raising ball, hitting ball or throwing ball to move their balls, and the one who first moves all of his/her balls to target area is the winner.